A veces duele
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Lee encuentra a Hinata entrenando y se da cuenta que ella es como el... perseverante hasta el final- LeeHina "crack"
1. Chapter 1

One Shot: LeeHina Muchos diran que es imposible… pero tomando en cuenta la forma de ser de este par… mas bien es mas que posible.

* * *

Lee estaba entrenando en medio del campo de entrenamiento, golpeaba la estructura de un muñeco de entrenamiento con mucha fuerza, sus manos empezaban a dolerle y mucho, pero esa era una sensación a la que el ya estaba acostumbrado, el podía recibir tantos puñetazos quisiera, el dolor ya no era un problema, se habia vuelta a prueba de el.

- Jajaja…- Lee sonríe mientras gotas de sudor bajan por su rostro- … creo que termine por hoy…

Lee se puso de pie y se fue caminando pero justo cuando iba a dar el ultimo paso… ¡aaa! Esa era la voz de una mujer, la voz de una mujer que habia sido lasitmada, en otras palabras… la típica doncella en problemas que a Lee tanto le gustan. El cejotas corrio de entre los matorrales y por fin encontró la fuente de ese sonido.

- No… no me rendiré

Era Hinata Hyuuga que entrenaba en ese lugar, se habia lastimado la mano al dar un golpe en un punto equivocado del tronco. Lee la miro con sorpresa, no sabia mucho de ella, salvo que era la prima de su eterno rival.

- ¡no me rendiré!

Hinata siguio lanzando golpes, cada uno mas fuerte que el anterior. La pasión que Hinata tenia para no dejar de lanzar golpes, estaba inspirando a Lee, esta era la primera persona que el veía que entrenaba con una perseverancia similar a la de el.

- Vaya…

De repente Hinata lanzo una ultima palmada, pero dio en el lugar equivocado y su herida se abrió aun mas. Lee miro asustado como la sangre empezó a brotar de la mano de Hinata y sin previo aviso salió de los arbustos y corrió hacia ella.

- ¿Cómo…?

-Hola Hinata chan…

- Eee… ¿Lee verdad?

- Si…

Lee observa su herida, era una igual a las miles que el tenia en sus brazos y conocía el remedio a la perfección.

- ¿dime si te duele mucho?- Lee tomo la mano de Hinata con mucha suavidad

- S…si- respondio Hinata sonrojada.

Lee corto un extremo de las vendas que rodeaba su brazo derecho y las uso para cubrir la erida mano de Hinata. Ella se puso muy roja y su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte.

- Listo…- Lee le sonríe.

- Gra…gracias (nunca… nunca nadie se había preocupado por mi)

- Sabes, esa cicatriz tuya, simboliza que te estas haciendo fuerte

- ¿fuerte?

- Asi es…

Lee le muestra la parte de su brazo que no esta cubierta por vendas, estaba completamente llena de cicatrices y moretones. Hinata miro asustada esa imagen y despues noto que el seguía sonriendo.

- Yo no puedo curar mis heridas con Chakra, ya que tengo un pésimo control de este, apenas si se como caminar en el agua…

- ¿e…en serio?

- Si…-Lee mira a Hinata- … pero eso no significa que uno deba rendirse, mas bien significa que hay que poner mas empeño y dedicación en lo que haces… - Lee mira a Hinata a los ojos- … como el que veo en ti Hinata chan

- En mi…- Hinata se pone aun mas roja.

- Así es, te esfuerzas mucho y no te rindes, a pesar de lo doloroso que puede llegar a ser, eres una persona admirable

Hinata sintió su corazón latir inclusive mas fuerte y rápido que nunca, su respiración se hiso pesada y estaba mareándose. Nadie nunca le había dicho lo bueno que ella hacia en su vida, nadie nunca la había alentado tanto (con excepción de Kurenai), este muchacho era el primero en reconocerla.

- ¿Para quien te esfuerzas tanto?

- Pu…pues… pa… para una persona…a la cual…yo… admiro mucho

Lee le sonríe tiernamente.

- A de ser tu novio, ¿verdad?

- N…NO- Hinata mira el suelo entristecida- …el ni me nota

Lee miro estupefacto su rostro y analizo lo que ella acaba de decir… pero simplemente no le hallaba la lógica.

- ¿es que el tipo es tonto o ciego?

- ¿Qué?- dijo Hinata.

- ¡¿como no te va a notar, si eres preciosa?!

La gota que derramo el baso, Hinata se puso hiper roja y empezó a respirar muy profundo y rápido.

- ¿estas bien?... ¿tienes asma?

- No…es…es… nada…

Lee solo miro preocupado a esa muchacha y se encogió de hombros, odiaba ver a una dama en problemas, pero ella no quería su ayuda y no le faltaría el respeto siguiendo de necio.

- Atesora esa cicatriz es muestra de tu valor…- Lee le hace la pose cool- … tu belleza ira perfecto con la fuerza que vas a ganar, despreocúpate, ese tipo te notara, solo dale tiempo…

- Lee… Lee kun

- Bueno, te veré luego, me voy a desafiar a tu primo otra vez

- S…si…

Y sin perder mucho tiempo, Lee salió de ese lugar, corriendo como el viento. Hinata quedo roja y respirando muy lentamente, mientras su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

- Lee Kun…gra… gracias

Hinata empezó a llorar de alegría y sonriendo fue a su casa, sabiendo que alguien mas además de Kurenai, siempre la apoyaría, alguien que la comprendía a la perfeccion y… que por mas extraño que suene, la hacia sonrojarse y sonreir al mismo tiempo, alguien cuyo nombre siempre le traería alegría.

* * *

Pues espero que les haya gustado, puede tomarse como un fic de amistad o como un fic romantico (depende de su punto de vista)... bueno gracias por leer... en realidad no se si dejarlo como un ONESHOT o darle una continuacion... depende de sus respuestas.


	2. Chapter 2

Pues la verdad, sentí ganas de continuarlo… me gusta el crack (en cuanto a parejas locas ¬¬)

Hinata regreso a su casa con una gran sonrisa, parecía bastante feliz y era la primera vez que se le veía esa expresión en su rostro. Durante la cena inclusive se le escucho tararear una canción bastante alegre.

- ¿estas bien hija?- Hiashi tomo un sorbo de la sopa que comia.  
- Si padre, mas que bien- dijo ella sonriéndole.  
- …- Hanabi miro asustada a su hermana, jamas la habia visto de tan buen humor.  
- ¿Por qué preguntas?  
- Es que, te vemos de un extraño buen humor  
- Es que…jejeje… conoci a alguien bastante amigable…  
- ¿Quién?- pregunto Neji arqueando una ceja.  
- Jaja, esta en tu equipo  
- ¿Tenten?...a ella ya la conoces, es casi mi novia  
- No… ella no…- dijo Hinata sonriendo aun mas- … es al otro, al de la cara graciosa  
- ¿Lee?- dijo Neji- … ¿ese estorbo?  
- Si ese y no le vuelvas a decir estorbo  
- …- Neji miro preocupado a Hinata, era la primera vez que ella se defendia o defendia a alguien- ¿Qué fue lo que hiso esta vez?  
- Pues, me dijo que yo era fuerte, que podía llegar a mas y por ultimo…- Hinata se sonroja- … me dijo que era linda

Neji escupió su sopa y miro asustado a Hinata, ¿Por qué se habia sonrojado?... ¿Por qué estaba mirando ilusionada su sopa?... ¡¿Por qué demonios se puso tan nervioso?!

- Creo que ire a entrenar con el mañana…- Hinata sonríe- … me han dicho que entrena 20 veces mas duro que la mayoría de los ninjas, tal vez si aplico su filosofía de entrenar hasta el cansancio podría llegar a ser incluso mas fuerte que tu, Neji nii san…  
- ¡¿Tu entrenaras con Lee?!- grito Neji poniéndose de pie.  
- ¿Qué tiene?- dijo Hinata asustada al ver la reacción de Neji.

Neji miro enfadado a su prima, sentía que la sangre le hervía y sintió unas ganas de retorcerle el cuello a Lee mas grandes que en toda su vida. Hinata se puso de pie y se escuso de la mesa. Neji miro a su prima alejarse, no podía permitir que terminara enamorándose de… de… de… DE ESO.

- ¡no lo permitiré!  
- ¿Qué le pasa a tu primo?...- dijo Hiashi a Hanabi al oido.  
- …Ni idea- respondió la Hyuuga menor.

* * *

Durante la mañana al día siguiente.

Neji estaba sentado bajo un árbol, Hanabi estaba a su lado, el par de fisgones observaban a Hinata que estaba sentada en la hierba esperando a que su nuevo "entrenador" llegara. Neji sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza y Hanabi se reia de toda esta situación.

- Lo mato, hay de que se pase, lo mato…- dijo Neji crujiendo los dientes.  
- O vamos, no podría ser tan malo…- Tenten le sonríe- … los Hyuuga por fin tendrían cejas  
- ¡eso no es gracioso, no lo es!- dijo Neji enfadado.  
- Ya cálmate, no es para tanto  
- ¡si lo es!- Neji mira de nuevo a su prima- ¡ese fracasado de Lee debería permanecer solo, así no contagiaría los genes de nadie con su horroroso rostro!  
- ¡Neji Hyuuga!- dijo Hanabi jalándole la oreja- ¡no digas eso!  
- ¡suéltame, ya llego ese bastardo!

Lee saludo a Hinata con una sonrisa, Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa. De inmediato los 2 pusieron pose de combate y empezaron a practicar. Neji sintió cólera por la forma en la que Lee peleaba con tal brutalidad contra la delicadeza de su prima.

- Míralo…- Neji hace un sonido de desaprobación-… no deja a la pobre lanzarle ni un solo golpe, ella jamas tendrá confianza si el no reduce el nivel de su…  
- ¡gracias Lee kun, Neji nii san siempre se retuvo cuando me entrenaba y eso me hacia sentir un poco inútil!

Neji sintió como su quijada tocaba la tierra y Hanabi tenia que recogerla para que no se llenara con insectos. Hinata estaba siendo vencida con facilidad y tras de eso le alegraba que la vencieran tan rápido.

- ¿pero por que?- dijo Neji- ¡¿yo no la entrenaba bien?!  
- Tal parece que no- dijo Hanabi riéndose.

El ojos blancos agarro una piedra y con toda la malicia del mundo la arrojo contra la pierna de Lee. El cejotas sintió el impacto de la piedra en su pierna y cayo justo encima de Hinata en una pose un tanto sugestiva.

- … Hi…Hinata chan  
- Lee kun

Neji se sento en el suelo y empezó a arrancar las flores como un perro desesperado. Hanabi miro esa escena y después a Neji.

- Parece que tendremos que llamar cuñado a Lee  
- ¡cállate, no digas eso, por Dios!  
- Jajaja

Lee miro sonrojado a Hinata, su cabeza había caído en una parte acolchonada del cuerpo de Hinata si saben a que me refiero. Hinata se habia puesto roja y miro algo nerviosa a otro lado.

- ¡Discúlpame!- Lee se puso de pie y empezó a inclinarse muy rápido- ¡no fue mi intención!  
- Tra…tranquilo- dijo Hinata con una gota de sudor bajándole por la nuca-… no paso nada

Los 2 miraron a otro lado y despues volvieron a mirarse, Hinata propuso seguir entrenando y fingir que nada paso, Lee acepto, a pesar de que no era lo suyo el hacer esas cosas.

Neji no intervino mas, por miedo a que terminara haciendo algun tipo de error y más bien encendiera la llama del amor en su interior.

- … (esto me repugna)- penso Neji.  
- Oye Hinata chan…

Tenten se puso de pie y miro a Lee acercarse a Hinata con una pequeña florecita en su mano.

- Toma, es para que me perdones…  
- OOOO- dijo Hanabi con lagrimitas en sus ojos- … ¡eso es lo mas lindo que he visto!  
- ¡es lo mas idiota que he visto!- dijo Neji.  
- Gracias Lee Kun- respondió Hinata y le sonrio- … pero ya te dije que no paso nada  
- Esta bien…- dijo Lee- … ya hemos entrenado mucho y déjame decirte que lo haces bien  
- Pero no pude asestarte ni un golpe- dijo Hinata enfadada.  
- Jajaja, no importa, algún día podrás, es solo cuestión de perseverancia…  
- … gracias Lee kun- Hinata le sonríe.

Neji empezó a golpear un árbol que estaba cerca y a maldecir el nombre de los ancestros de Lee en voz baja. Hanabi se mantuvo riendo durante todo ese rato.

- ¿Sabes?... hacen una linda parejita…  
- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

El grito de Neji se escucho por doquier en toda Konoha y los perros ladraron con fuerza.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata caminaba por los pasillos de su casa, un poco sudada por el entrenamiento que tuvo con Rock Lee. Neji la seguía con su Byakugan activado, odiaba esa sonrisita en la cara de su prima, la odiaba porque sabia a la perfeccion que la habia producido.

- Ese maldito Lee…- Neji cierra sus puños- … toco a mi prima de manera morbosa, juro que te vengare mi querida prima

Hinata entro en su cuarto y saco un pequeño paquete que Lee le habia regalado minutos antes. Neji lo miro atentamente, quería ver dentro del paquete, pero Hinata lo habia sellado para evitar que nadie en toda Konoha lo viera.

- Maldición… ¿Qué será?

Hinata sonrió y entro en el baño… Neji desactivo su byakugan, no iba a espiar a su prima… ¿o si?

- … (pues la verdad… es que esta muy linda)…- empieza a mirar hacia atrás- … (tal vez un vistazo…)… NO

Neji se golpea a si mismo…

- No puedo mirar a Hinata chan… no de esa forma tan lasciva

Se abrió la puerta y Neji activo su byakugan de inmediato.

- Vaya… Lee kun tenia razón, es muy cómodo

- ¡¿Qué?!

Neji miro como Hinata usaba un traje verde de esos que usaban Lee y Gai sensei, la diferencia es que a ella se le veía bien, le remarcaba cada parecita de su cuerpo y…

- ¡AAAA!- Neji cae en el suelo con su nariz sangrando.

- Me gusta mucho, gracias Lee Kun- dijo Hinata mientras se movía un poco.

- ¡lo matare, juro que lo matare por corromper a mi linda prima!- Neji se puso de pie con un chichon del tamaño de una montaña y con 2 extraños bultos blancos evitando que la sangre fluyera por su nariz.

- ¿Neji nii san?... ¿eres tu?

- Eee…- Neji se va corriendo- … (debo matar a Lee)

* * *

Con Lee.

Rock Lee estaba en el Ichiraku, comiendo un poco con Tenten. Ella estaba mirando a Lee atentamente y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Oye… Lee.

- ¿si Tenten?

- Dime… ¿aun te gusta Sakura?

- …- Lee se puso rojo- … ¡el amor de Sakura chan es tan fuerte como mil soles!

- ¿en serio?... ¿Por qué es que no te creo?

- ¿Por qué dudas Tenten?

- Porque… jeje… he visto como miras a Hinata chan

- …- Lee se sonrojo- … ¿Hinata chan?

- Si… ¿a que no es linda?

- Pues, si mucho… ¿pero cual es el punto?

- Pues… no te gustaría que ella se fijara en ti

- Por favor…- Lee suspira- … ella y yo solo somos amigos, además… es difícil que una chica linda se fije en mi, Sakura chan lo ha dejado muy claro… ¡pero eso no implica que me rendiré en obtener su corazón!

Tenten suspiro, que torpe y perseverante era este sujeto.

- ¡Lee!

- ¿Qué?

Neji salió de la nada y sujeto a Lee del cuello, se le veía furioso y con una enorme vena en su rojizo rostro.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a corromper a mi primita?!

- ¿de que hablas Neji?

- ¡no te hagas el graciosito, se que estas metiendo a mi prima en esa cosa de la llama de la juventud!

Tenten empezó a reírse y a mirar a otro lado mientras la imagen de Hinata en traje de espandex verde como el de Lee, le llegaba a la mente. Neji seguía sujetando a Lee del cuello furioso y Lee, el sentía que se iba a hacer pipi.

- ¿lo dices por el traje?- Lee sonríe- ella me lo pidió para probar como era, yo nunca se lo ofrecí

- …

Neji abrió su boca y quedo palido… palido, palido… la peor noticia del mundo acababa de llegar a sus oídos, su prima, su media hermana, la mujer que el juro proteger… se estaba convirtiendo en un fenómeno.

- Bueno aaa… mejor me voy

Lee se fue caminando mientras Neji se quedo paralizado, con la misma expresión de idiota que tenia. Tenten se le acerco y paso su mano delante de sus ojos y la movio de arriba abajo.

- Tierra llamando a Neji…responda Neji

- …- Neji se quedo ahí paralizado.

Tenten se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero nada, Neji no se reponía.

- A bueno…

Tenten se fue caminando, dejando a Neji con la cara de "¿Qué demonios?" mas fea que puedan imaginarse.

* * *

Ya era de Noche y Hinata estaba con su pijama puesta y mirando por el balcón de su casa, hace unas horas habia intentado ir a entrenar con Lee, pero le fue sumamente difícil concentrarse ya que habia visto una flor que le gusto mucho, pero por desgracia Lee la aplasto y no pudo concentrarse mas.

- … (¿Por qué las cosas pasan asi?)… primero con Naruto kun y ahora con la flor- Hinata suspira- … ¿Por qué las cosas son asi?

Neji venia caminando, se habia recuperado de su ataque de… bueno de algo. Estaba sudando y algo enfermo, no voy a mentirles, sentía que algo lo acababa de arrollar.

- Cielos… jaja… tuve esa pesadilla en la que Hinata se enovia de Lee… jajaja… menos mal que solo fue un sueño…

BOOM… BOOM… BOOM

Se escuchaban las pisadas poderosas de alguien correr de aquí para alla. Neji se sujeto la frente, esto ya le causaba dolor de cabeza y no tenia que escuchar a alguien correr durante la noche.

- Ya cállate…

WOOOSH

Una ventisca hiso que Neji se cayera y de inmediato reconoció ese flash verde que lo habia echo caerse… era…

- …¡Lee!

La bestia verde no puso atención a lo que habia dicho Neji y salto por las paredes de la mansión Hyuuga, llego al balcón donde estaba Hinata. Ella lo miro asustada y trato de sonreírle.

- Hinata chan, se que te gusto la flor que viste esta mañana durante el entrenamiento y me sentí mal por haberla pisado…- Lee le muestra una hermosa flor a Hinata- … asi que te traje una igual, tuve que escalar una montaña pero la encontré

Hinata le sonrio a Lee y se sonrojo un poquito.

- ¿pero no fue difícil?

- Si… A veces duele… pero se hace lo que se debe por los amigos

Hinata se llevo las manos a la cara y le sonrio un poco sonrojada, Lee le sonrio y Neji… pues…

- ¡hijo de…!


	4. Chapter 4

Neji estaba en una esquina oscura, las sombras lo rodeaban y el sonido de agua gotenado le llegaba a sus oídos. Sus ojos blancos como la nieve se podían ver como dos luces entre tanta oscuridad.

- Asi es mi precioso…- Neji sonríe y muestra sus dientes blancos y afilados como de tiburón- … si, debemos separarlos… ¿Cómo mi precioso?... ¿Cómo?... muy sencillo… jejeje…- Neji mira de derecha a izquierda- … pero tendre que mover muy bien mis cartas, siiii, precioso

Se abre la puerta y la luz entra, Neji emite un sonido como de alimaña:

- Neji… ¿Por qué la luz esta apagado?

- ¡No, la enciendas, mi precioso no resiste la luz!

Hiashi mira extrañado a Neji y con una gota en su nuca le dice:

- Neji… eee… creo que es mejor que te muevas, tu prima espera que la lleves a casa de su amigo

- Esta bien… (Rock Lee, voy a hacer que tu sueño se haga realidad... Sakura Haruno, se enamorara de ti)

Neji bajo caminando, llego a la puerta de la casa, en donde lo esperaba Hinata que estaba sonriendo. Pues… sin duda alguna, Hinata estaba mas alegre desde que andaba con Lee, de echo ahora sonreia y según los testimonios de Hanabi… la vio practicando la pose cool durante la tarde de ayer, al escuchar eso, Neji casi se pega un tiro.

- ¿nos vamos nii san?

- Claro… (hoy tu amado Naruto por fin se fijara en ti, primita)

* * *

Neji y Hinata caminaron por las calles de Konoha hasta llegar a la casa de Lee. Hinata le sonrió al cejotas y el cejotas a ella, Neji le sonrió a Lee y medito en todo lo que había planificado hasta el momento.

- Primero iremos al dojo a entrenar, despues puede que podamos ir a comer algo al Ichiraku y después…- decía Lee con una sonrisa brillante.

- … (después su vida juntos se habrá terminado, jejeje)- Neji sonríe perversamente- … ¡bueno, los veré luego, me tengo que ir!

Neji se empezó a alejar de esos 2 y de inmediato se dirigió a la casa del idiota comunal de Konoha, Naruto. Toco la puerta de su casa impacientemente hasta que…

- ¡ya voy, ya voy!

- Jejeje

Naruto abrió la puerta:

- ¿Neji?

- Naruto, ¿Qué dirias si te digo que una mujer muy bella esta enamorada de ti?

- Diría que… ¡¡Dime cual y no te hare daño!!

Naruto sujeto a Neji del cuello y lo levanto sobre su cabeza.

- Jejeje… es una chica muy hermosa, preciosa de verdad y tu la conoces desde niño

- … (¿desde niño?... se refiere a…)

- O si… es muy linda y además de que es muy dulce, se esfuerza por ser fuerte

- … (no me cabe dudas… es ella)… - Naruto lloro un poco- … gracias Neji, ahora lo se…

- De nada (Hinata, acabo de hacer tu sueño una realidad)

Neji se fue caminando, su plan habia funcionado sin duda alguna y pronto Lee y Hinata dejarían de verse, dejarían de hablarse y mas importante aun, dejarían de hacerse sonreir. Neji llego hasta la casa de Sakura, toco la puerta y al contrario de Naruto, ella salió casi de inmediato y le saludo.

- Hola Neji, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Pues, vine a decirte algo sobre un amigo tuyo…

- … ¿amigo mio?

- Así es, un gran tipo que te ha amado toda su vida- Neji sonríe.

- ¿amado?

- Así es, el te ama, te ama mucho… es un poco hiperactivo y no le cuesta demostrarlo, pero es simplemente visible que el te quiere

- … (hiper… hiperactivo)

- Bueno… espero haberte ayudado y por el bien de él… ya no lo sigas ignorando

Neji se fue caminando mientras Sakura se mantenía mirando el suelo sonrojada. Si, el plan iba de maravilla…

* * *

Lee y Hinata se mantenían practicando. Hinata había mejorado bastante, ahora le dificultaba un poco a Lee el evadir sus golpes y todo gracias a su entrenamiento juntos. Por ultimo los 2 caen en el suelo cansados

- Estas mejorando mucho, felicidades

- Gracias Lee Kun y tu eres muy bueno, que de seguro podras vencer a Neji con el paso del tiempo

- Gracias Hinata chan- Lee se pone rojo y se rasca detrás de su cabeza.

- Dime algo Lee kun

- ¿si?

- Tu… pues… tu…

- ¿si que pasa?

- ¿hay alguna chica que te guste?- dijo Hinata tímidamente.

- Pues… - Lee mira a su izquierda- … Sakura chan me gusta mucho

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es fuerte, descidida, no le teme a lo nuevo… ella es…

- … (todo lo contrario a mi)…- Hinata mira el suelo triste.

- ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Pues, yooo… no… es que

- Tranquila…- Lee le sonríe- … si no quieres decirlo no hay problema

- … (al menos el tiene el valor para decírselo)

- Vamos, ya me dio hambre y apuesto que a ti también

El estomago de Hinata le ruge y ella se pone roja de la vergüenza. Lee se rie un poco y la ayuda a ponerse de pie.

- Ichiraku nos espera

- Exacto… sus sueños echos realdiad los esperan, jeje

Detrás de un árbol, Neji los estaba espiando con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

* * *

Al llegar a Ichiraku ya era muy de noche, la gente estaba comiendo sus ramens con mucho interés. A Lee le apetecia comer algo mas como Curry o algo por el estilo, pero a Hinata le gustaba mucho el ramen, sentía que la acercaba mas a su Naruto o algo por el estilo.

- Uno de carne- dijo Lee.

- Uno de huevo, si no es molestia- dijo Hinata.

- … (jejeje, mi plan entrara en juego en…)

Naruto entro en el Ichiraku no vio ni a Hinata ni a Lee y se sento en una parte alejada de la barra suspiro e hiso un ademan de impaciencia. Hinata se sonrojo un poco al verlo y empezó a sudar, Lee la miro y sonrio.

- ...(¿Asi que es Naruto?)

- … (bien, les dije a Naruto y a Sakura que vinieran para que conocieran a sus amores, jejeje… Lee me lo agradeceras por siempre)

Sakura entro en el lugar y comenzó a mirar para todas partes hasta que su vista se enfoco en la barra donde estaba Naruto. Lee se puso de pie y quiso ir a ofrecerle algo de comer a su amor platónico pero…

- Naruto…

- …Sakura

Lee miro con incredulidad todo eso… Neji se puso de pie y miro con terror como Sakura se lanzaba a los brazos de Naruto y el solo se limitaba a devolverle el abrazo, su plan se habia ido a la mierda.

- ¡eso no tenia que pasar!

Neji callo en el suelo y miro como su prima lloraba, diablos, es horrible ver a un rostro tan hermoso como el de ella empañarse de lagrimas.

- Naruto, me dijeron que tu… que tu me amas

- Siempre Sakura chan, siempre te he amado

Lee sintió como su corazón caia a pedazos, su alma quedo despedazada y Hinata no deseaba decir nada, le dolia el corazón. Neji miro esa escena y deseo auto patearse las bolas. Hinata derramo una ultima lagrima y salió corriendo fuera del lugar. Lee cerro sus puños y sus ojos con fuerza, pero al ver que Hinata corria, se trago su dolor y fue tras ella.

- … (Neji Hyuuga, la cagaste)

* * *

Hinata corría por las calles de Konoha mientras lloraba con mucha fuerza, sus sollozos eran matadores, le partirían el alma a cualquiera que los escuchara. Lee logro alcanzarla y sujetarla de la muñeca.

- ¡Hinata chan!

- ¡suéltame Lee, suéltame!

- ¡no lo hare, no te soltare ahora que es cuando mas necesitas de un amigo!

Lee la abrazo con mucha fuerza, Hinata seguía llorando con fuerza, sus sollozos eran horribles, por lo que Lee le acaricio la cabeza y le arregosto su rostro en su pecho.

- ¡¿Por qué sucedió esto?!

- …

- ¡¿es que acaso no soy buena para el?!

- ¡No vuelvas a decir tremenda tontería!- Lee la sujeta de los hombros- … ¡eres preciosa, noble e inteligente!

- ¡¿entonces por que Naruto no se fija en mí?!

- ¡porque ella no me ama ni el a ti!

Hinata miro como de los ojos de Lee empezaron a brotar lagrimas, era obvio que decir todo esto le causaba dolor.

- Lee…

- … no importa que tanto expresemos nuestro cariño, ellos no lo notaron porque no nos aman, así de sencillo

- pero…

- sin peros…- Lee se limpia el rostro- … anda Hinata chan, sonríe, no me gusta ver ese hermoso rostro lleno de lagrimas- Lee cerro sus ojos y le sonrio.

- Lee kun- Hinata derramo un ultimo par de lagrimas.

Hinata acerco su rostro al de Lee y le dio un calido beso en sus labios. Lee abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y se quedo paralizado. Hinata separo su rostro del de Lee y miro con temor al cejotas.

- Hinata chan

- ¡perdoname!

Hinata le dio la espalda y salió corriendo, dejando a Lee confundido y tocándose los labios. Ese fue su primer beso… pero jamas penso que se lo daría ella.

- Hinata chan…- Lee se sonroja y la mira alejarse- … ¿Por qué hiciste eso?


	5. Chapter 5

Ya ha pasado un mes…

Bajo un árbol, sentado y mirando el suelo, descansando de su entrenamiento como siempre lo hacia, Lee pensaba en muchas cosas, la mayor parte del tiempo pensaba en Sakura o en Gai sensei o en sus padres que ya no estan… pero esta vez… otra persona estaba en sus pensamientos... una persona que le dio algo que no debió pertencerle en un comienzo.

- … (Hinata chan)- Lee se toca sus labios otra vez- … (¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ti?)…

El viento cruzo el campo, como tratando de recordarle a Lee en donde esta parado. El muchacho se golpeo el rostro y empezó a mirar de derecha a izquierda.

- ¡Naaa, no debe ser nada, debe ser solo la impresión por ser mi primer beso y ya, JAJAJA!

Lee se puso de pie y se rasco la cabeza nervioso.

- ¡ahora seguiré entrenando!

* * *

Hinata estaba sentada en su cama, mirando el techo de su habitación, reluciente y limpio… la hacia sentirse extraña, todo en esa mansión estaba limpio y brillante, incluso el techo, no habia nada de natural ahí, no habia nada que la hiciera sentirse cómoda, nada que la acercara a la suciedad que es la vida en la realidad.

- … (Lee kun)- Hinata se toca sus labios- … (eran muy asperos, como si estuvieran rotos… aun así…)… no pude evitarlo… ¿Por qué?

Tocaron la puerta y Hinata la abrió con cara de pocos amigos.

- Hola hermanita

- ¿Hanabi chan?

- Supe que estas deprimida…- Hanabi se sienta en la cama con ella- … ¿necesitas ayuda?

- Yo… pues… mmm… yo

- Mira… si no estas tan mal como creo… - Hanabi le sonríe- … ¿Qué dices si nos aprovechamos de mi papá otra vez?

- ¿Qué?

- Jeje… mira… ¡así!

Hanabi toma aire y…

- BWAAAAAAAAAAA

Hiashi salió corriendo, choco contra la puerta y cayo de rodillas frente a sus 2 hijas. Hanabi fingía que lloraba y Hinata la miraba extrañada.

- ¡qui…e…ro… un…he…la…do…de… cho…co…la…te!

- ¡Si hijita!- Hiashi mira a Hinata.

- Ee… yo… yo quiero… (…a Lee kun)- Hinata se pone roja.

- ¡te traeré tu agua, pero no te me pongas roja!

Hiashi salió corriendo y bajo por las escaleras haciéndose mierda en cada escalón. Hanabi se rio un poco y mirando a su hermana a los ojos le dijo

- Padre es débil cuando sus nenas se ponen enfermitas… jejeje… hombres, fáciles de manipular

- … (¿acaso solo te utilice Lee kun o realmente…?)

- Hinata chan

- ¿eh?

- Supe lo de Naruto san y la Haruno esa

- …- Hinata miro el suelo.

- Escúchame bien, nee san- Hanabi la sujeto de los hombros- … peces vienen y van, pero lo importante es que hay muchos en el mar… ¿Quién sabe?... puede que el tuyo sea quien menos te lo esperas

- Cierto…- Hinata se quedo quieta y dijo en susurros- … ¿Lee kun?

BANG

Se escucho a algo como porcelana rompiéndose y la Hyuuga menor fue a ver al pasillo. Neji se encontraba por fuera, escuchando todo lo que Hanabi había dicho, en el suelo estaba un plato roto y un sándwich de atún con mayonesa a medio comer… su rostro demostraba… furia.

- ¡matare a ese pequeño bastardo!

Neji se fue corriendo dejando atrás una estela de polvo. Lo que no se dio cuenta fue que una chica cabeza de panda, entro en el lugar y miro a Neji alejarse.

- ¿A dónde vas Neji?... ¡¿se supone que íbamos a salir, idiota?!

* * *

Lee ya había terminado de entrenar, el sudor cubria todo su cuerpo y miraba a todos lados confundido. El nombre de Hinata Hyuuga entraba cada vez mas en su cabeza y no podía dejarla ir… ¿Por qué de repente ese espacio que era para Sakura ahora era para Hinata?

- No lo entiendo…

Lee se pone de pie y empieza a caminar hasta llegar a la aldea, la imagen de Hinata seguía fuerte en su mente, sonriéndole, entrenando, en traje de conejita…

- ¡NONONONONONONO!

Lee empieza a golpearse la cabeza contra una pared que habia cerca.

- Mi podrida mente me hace un deshonor…

- … ¿Estas bien?

Lee levanto la mirada y noto que ahí estaba Naruto, que lo miraba con una cara de sopresa enorme.

- ¿Naruto?

- Si soy yo… - Naruto arquea la ceja derecha- … ¿Por qué te estabas dando de golpes con esa pared?

- ¡Por nada!- dijo mientras un chorro de sangre bajo de su frente.

- … cejotas… mira… Sakura ahora esta conmigo, así que ya deja de lastimarte…

- … - Lee parpadeo un poco.

- … digo, hay muchos por ahí que estarían dispuestos a andar contigo… pero primero debes dejar de comportarte asi, porque si no ningún hombre te va a querer

- ¿no es mujer?

- ¿o sea que no eres gay?

Lee cayo patas para atrás.

- No, no lo soy

- Aaa… en tal caso, mejor quedate con Manuela

- ¡LEE!

Se escucho un rugido como de bestia o monstruo gigante. Naruto miro como una extraña mancha blanca estaba moviéndose a una velocidad exxagerada e iba directo hacia Lee amenazadoramente.

- ¡¿Neji?!

- ¡Vas a pagar caro lo de Hinata!

- ¿Hinata?- Naruto se rasca la nuca.

- ¡¿Qué hise?!

- Hace varios dias que esta deprimida y no para de decir tu nombre, grandísimo cabron… ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?!

- …- Naruto se puso rojo- … guau… y vaya que debió gustarle para que no deje de decir tu nombre

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Hubo una explosión termonuclear y Naruto salió volando por los aires, mientras del puño de Neji salía un humo blanco. Lee empezó a sudar y miro asustado a Neji, el cual empezaba a tronarse los dedos y a mirarlo con crueldad.

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

- Nada… lo juro

- Aja… y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra

- Pues… de que tienes pinta de reinita, pues si

Neji le lanzo un puñetazo el cual Lee, apenas pudo esquivar. El impacto del golpe derribo la misma pared con la que Lee se habia dado de zopetasos hace unos minutos.

- ¡¿te estas burlando de mi apariencia?!

- Claro que no travesti…EEEE… digo que no

- Lee…- de los dedos de Neji salen garras- … no te metas con esta gata…eee… digo TIGRE

- …

- ¡¿Qué?!

- … nada…

Neji parpadeo un poco y se lanzo sobre Lee. El pobre cejotas no tenia idea de que hacer, Neji siempre lo habia vencido en todo y con todo, ese maldito era muy fuerte y además, su Byakugan le permitia leer sus movimientos.

- ¡Juuken!

- ... (demonios)

El golpe impacto a Lee en el pecho y lo hiso caerse con un tremendo dolor en su corazón.

- ¡nunca vuelvas a hablarle a Hinata sama… te lo prohíbo!

- ¿Por qué no quieres que…?

- ¡ella es demasiado buena para ti!

- Cállate…

- … ¡es cierto, no dejare que la veas o que tan siquiera pienses en ella!

- ¡¡Tu no puedes decirme que puedo y que no puedo hacer con ella!!

El grito fue tan fuerte que Neji se paralizo por un rato. La mirada de Lee reflejaba ira, furia y sentimientos bastante violentos y lo que mas preocupaba, surgían de la idea de no volver a verla.

- ¡aléjate de ella!

Neji se lanzo sobre Lee, pero… esta vez fue fácil para el cejotas evadir los golpes de Neji. Practicar tanto con Hinata le había facilitado la habilidad para comprender los movimientos del Juuken, los secretos de los Hyuuga, le fueron revelados gracias a ella.

- …- Lee veía los golpes de Neji como si fueran en cámara lenta.

- … (¿Cómo lo esta haciendo?)…- Neji parpadea- … (¿es por el entrenamiento con Hinata?)

El ultimo golpe de Neji fue directo al rostro de Lee. El lo evadió y con una gran velocidad sujeto el brazo de Neji con su brazo derecho a modo de candado, puso su mano izquierda en forma de garra, estiro su brazo izquierda y sujeto la tráquea de Neji.

- ¡Uggg!

- …- Lee cerro sus ojos y forzó aun mas su traquea, sin llegar a rompérsela.

- ¿Cómo pudiste…?

- Hinata chan… me enseño muchas cosas sobre su estilo de pelea

- Lee… agg… respondeme esto

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Por qué quieres a Hinata?

- Porque… porque…

- No es que te odie…- Neji empieza a calmarse- … es solo que no quiero que la lastimen, ya no mas

- ¿lastimarla?... ¿yo?

- Asi es… Naruto la lastimo y mucho, no quiero tener que volver a verla pasar por lo mismo

- Pero yo no podría… ¿de que estas hablando?

Lee suelta a Neji, el se sujeta el cuello con un poco de dolor en su garganta, vaya que le dolio.

- Mira, se que mi prima es muy bonita y tu también la sabes…- Neji se acaricia el cuello, las marcas de las manos del cejotas estaban ahí y le ardían- … pero ella no es precisamente la mujer con suerte que desearía ser… es una chica timida con problemas para todo y para su desgracia el amor es uno de ellos

- Neji… ¿tu crees que yo…?

- Si, sonara imposible pero creo que si

Lee se sorprendió, en efecto no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Neji arqueo una ceja y miro a su derecha.

- ¿comprendes?

- Si… claro, tu eres su protector, es cosa tuya querer cuidarla y todo eso

- Me alegra que comprendas

Neji dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar pensando que Lee por fin lo habia entendido. El cejotas vio como Neji se alejaba, Hinata le dio el máximo regalo, una victoria sobre su eterno rival… pero… lo que el estaba sintiendo era algo mas que solo agradecimiento, no sabia que era, pero podía sentirlo.

- ¡AAAA, Estupido corazón!

Lee salió corriendo como cobarde.

* * *

Neji caminaba a casa con una brillante sonrisa, había conseguido su objetivo y ahora podría dormir por las noches en paz, incluso si ahora Lee sabia como partirle su naranja en gajos.

- En cuanto llegue, comeré un sándwich de atún…

- … ¡¿Cómo este?!

- ¡¿Qué?!

Ten Ten salió de la nada, sujeto el cuello de Neji y lo obligo a tragarse aquel sándwich de atún que había arrojado en la mansión. El pobre Hyuuga estaba revolcándose en el suelo con un trozo de pan en su garganta.

- ¡PUAG!...- Neji se pone de pie- … ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

- ¡estúpido, no sabes lo que has hecho!

- ¿yo?

- ¡si tu, baboso!

- Explícate

- Neji… piénsalo… ¿Qué ha hecho Lee por Hinata que nadie mas a echo?

- …

- Darle cariño

- …- Neji miro a Ten Ten confundido- … ¿cariño?

- Así es… Lee ha sido la única persona hasta ahora que le ha dado cariño a esa chica y tu se lo arruinas, vaya idiota

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Pues… te contare algo que ella me dijo…

Y Ten Ten empezó a hablar…


	6. Chapter 6

Y Ten Ten empezó a hablar…

Flashback:

Ten Ten miraba a Neji alejarse, tras haberle gritado con fuerza, cerró sus ojos e inflo las mejillas muy fuerte como toda niña malcriado. Camino hacia la salida pero…

- AAAA

Ten Ten no se fijo que había un sándwich de atún en el suelo y se resbalo con el cayendo sentado en el suelo y con un tremendo dolor de coxis.

- ¡Como te odio, Neji Hyuuga!

La chica de las armas se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor. Esto no podía ponerse peor, pero de alguna forma se puso peor.

- ¿y ese sonido?

Se podía escuchar a alguien hacer sonidos como de sollozos. Ten Ten echo un vistazo por la habitación de Hinata y la podía notar algo triste, junto con su hermana Hanabi. Hinata no paraba de suspirar y hacer extraños sonidos de tristeza.

- ¿estas bien?- Ten Ten entro de improvisto en el lugar.

- ¿Ten Ten?- dijo Hanabi.

- ¿no que ibas a salir con Neji kun?

- Pues… si, pero…- Ten Ten mira el entristecido rostro de Hinata, ella siempre mostraba esa cara muy seguido- … ¿Por qué estas asi?

- …- Hinata miro el suelo.

- ¿es por lo de Naruto?

- Así es…- respondió Hanabi-… ha estado así, trato de animarla pero es muy difícil, ni siquiera ver a padre haciendo el ridículo le anima

- … Hinata… tranquila, estoy segura que Naruto te tomara atención dentro de poco tiempo, solo espera y …

- No…- Hinata le interrumpió- … no es por eso…

Hanabi parpadeo un poco.

- ¿Por qué es entonces?

- Es… estoy confundida

- ¿confundida?...- Ten Ten se rasca la cabeza- … ¿con que?

- Con Lee kun…

- … ¡¿Lee Kun?!- dijo Ten Ten si creérselo.

- Verán… el… el me ha… bueno, yo lo bese…

Ten Ten abrió su boca y esta toco el suelo como si fuera una caricatura. Hanabi se puso roja como un tomate y miro a su hermana incrédula. Hinata solo seguía con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo le hiciste?... ¿lo confundiste o cerraste tus ojos?

- No… lo bese porque… bueno, no tengo idea

- Hinata- dijo Ten Ten.

- La verdad es que… el me trato diferente… no se que fue… simplemente no se que fue…- Hinata se sonroja un poco y se sujeta el pecho.

Ten Ten miro a su derecha y se dio cuenta que lo que ella ya estaba presintiendo estaba sucediendo… Hinata se estaba enamorando de Lee y existe una enorme posibilidad de que el sentimiento fuera mutuo.

* * *

Neji miraba a Ten Ten con seriedad. Su prima de veras se estaba enamorando de un idiota como Lee.

- Neji… te recomiendo que vayas a pedirle disculpas a Hinata y a Lee, si no quieres despertar calvo y desnudo en medio de la calle atado a un poste de luz

Neji trago saliva y sonrió un poco, mirando a esa peligrosa mujer llamada Ten Ten. Aun asi, sus palabras lo habían forzado a pensar en que tal vez… solo tal vez… tendría que llamar cuñado a Lee.

- … (la simple idea me aterra)

* * *

Lee estaba sentado mirando el atardecer, ver como el sol se depositaba en el horizonte era algo que le traía paz y tranquilidad, lo hacia meditar sobre muchas cosas y enfrentar los echos de su vida… el sol fue lo que lo hiso mantenerse de pie cuando su padre lo abandono, fue lo que lo inspiraba para seguir entrenando después de cada paliza que le daba Neji, inclusive lo ayudaba a seguir adelante en su plan por conquistar a Sakura, el cual fracaso rotundamente.

- … (pero ahora…)- Lee cierra la ventana y se sienta en su cama- … no puedo dejar de pensar en Hinata chan…

Se pone de pie y camina hacia el armario, saca un traje verde de entrenamiento y lo pone en su cama.

- … (sus labios eran tan suaves y cálidos)… demasiado diferentes a los míos, que están rotos y ásperos… jeje

Camina hacia el baño de su casa y se empieza a desvestir, entra en la ducha y deja que el agua fría caiga sobre el.

- … (pero cada vez que pienso en ella, mi corazón late fuerte…)… ¿estaré?… no…

- Debes ser honesto con tus sentimientos, Lee… solo dilo y te sentirás mejor

Lee miro a todos lados, por unos instantes, le pareció escuchar la voz de Gai sensei dándole un consejo. El muchacho salió de la ducha, camino a su cuarto y se puso su ropa. Miro hacia fuera, el sol aun no se ponía y su luz aun estaba calida.

- Amo a Hinata chan… amo a Hinata Hyuuga…- Lee hace la pose cool- … ¡Estoy enamorado, yosh!

Lee pega un salto y hace un enorme agujero en el techo. Sonriendo salió corriendo, decidido a declarle su amor como un patético ejemplo de cómo hacer pasar vergüenza a la mujer que amas… cosa que Lee es un especialista.

- ¡gracias Gai sensei, usted es lo máximo!

Por fuera, colgando de una rama, 2 ninjas estaban sonriendo ante esta situación.

- Parece que ya no tendremos problemas…- dijo Kurenai sonriendo- … ahora Hinata podrá enfocarse en nuestras misiones

- ¡Ese es mi chico!...- grito Gai llorando sus lagrimones- ... ¡ve por ella, pues la juventud no es eterna!

- Hay Hinata… ¿con el que te metiste?- dijo Kurenai con una gota bajándole por la nuca.

* * *

Hanabi salía del cuarto de Hinata, habia echo todo lo posible porque su hermana recobrara el animo, pero nada funcionaba. Dandose por vencida, la Hyuuga menor salió caminando y miro a su hermana con lastima una ultima vez.

- Hasta mañana Hinata nee chan

- Hasta mañana Hanabi chan

Hinata miro el suelo una última vez y se detuvo a mirar su cuarto con detenimiento, todo estaba tan azul, demasiado azul, le gustaba ese color, pero ya no la animaba.

- Me gustaría ver los arboles por un rato - Hinata se puso de pie y camino hacia el balcón- … al menos los arboles son verdes…

El viento soplaba muy fuerte, las ramas se podían escuchar crujir.

- Hinata chan…

Hinata miro a su derecha y encontró a Lee a su lado… ¿Cómo llego ahí tan rápido?... ¿Cómo burlo al Souke?

- ¿Lee kun?

- … Hinata chan…- Lee cierra sus ojos- … debo decirte algo muy importante… solo escucha por favor

- …- Hinata se sonroja.

Eres una mujer única… tal vez demasiado buena para mi- Lee le sonríe- … pero ten por seguro una cosa… ¡que desde hace dias que siento algo muy especial por ti y te lo aseguro, no es simple cariño!

- …- Hinata sonrio aun mas, aunque ahora su rostro estaba mas rojo que nunca.

- Te amo… ¡se mi novia, te prometo que te protegeré con mi vida!

- ¡Dios, si, Lee Kun, SI!

Lee iba a pegar un salto de alegría pero justo en ese instante Hinata se lanzo sobre Lee y empezó a besarlo con mucha pasión, metiendo su lengua en su boca y jugueteando entre si. Lee qeudo en estado de shock… ese habia sido su segundo beso, pero era el primero con lengua que le daban. Los 2 por fin se separaron y empezaron a tomar aire.

- ¿Hinata chan?- dijo Lee.

- ¿Ese fue tu primer beso?- pregunto Hinata.

- Pues… ee… si…- dijo Lee avergonzado.

- No estuvo tan mal- Hinata le sonríe.

- ¿ya has besado antes?

- Si… con Kiba una vez… pero… fue una tonta apuesta de la cual me arrepiento- Hinata mira a Lee a los ojos- … no vayas a pensar mal de mi

- ¿yo?...jaja… jamas pensaría mal de ti, mi girasol

Hinata escucho eso ultimo y no lo pudo tolerar… se puso de pie, tomo a Lee de la mano y lo ayudo a entrar a su habitación.

- Quiero demostrate que también siento algo por ti… de la única manera que se puede…

- ¡¿Cómo?!

Lee se puso hiper rojo y trato de oponerse, pero de solo mirar esos ojos blancos, no pudo evitarlo y siguió a Hinata hacia su cuarto.

* * *

En la entrada de la mansión, miles de Souke estaban en el suelo, todos echos papilla y llenos de moretones. Neji sonreia un poco y Ten Ten sacaba un kunai de la tierra.

- Gracias Neji

- ¿Esto es mejor que una disculpa?... ¿verdad?

- Jaja… si tu lo dices…

* * *

Ojo, no vayan a sacar conclusiones adelantadas... ¿a que me refiero?... ya veran.


	7. Chapter 7

Lee estaba en la cama sentado con las piernas cruzadas. Hinata se puso delante de el, el nerviosismo los inundaba a ambos, esto seria algo completamente nuevo y fuera de lo común.

- ¿segura que es la única manera?

- Es la única…Lee Kun

Lee suspiro, se acerco a Hinata, la miro de arriba abajo. La tomo entre sus brazos y ella abrió su boca para introducir… un trozo de sushi.

- ¿esta bueno?

- Claro…- dijo Lee- … pero segura que comer lo que tu preparas es algo amoroso

- Pues Naruto Kun come lo que le prepara Sakura

- Cierto… pero tu eres mas linda que Sakura

Los 2 estaban comiendo una rica cena que Hinata habia preparado, es sabido que en esa cultura comer de la mano de tu amada es algo sumamente romantico, aun que por aca sea visto como extraño.

- …- Hinata le sonrio y puso te en una tasa, justo cuando iba a dársela, se tropezó y el contenido cayo sobre su camisa- … (¡que torpe soy, ahora Lee kun creerá que soy una tonta!)

- No, que va…Lee mas bien intentaba no mirar la imagen la camisa blanca y mojada que permitía que se viera todo el sosten negro de Hinata. Un gran chorro de sangre salió de la nariz de Lee y el trato de mirar a otro lado como el caballero que es, pero con dicha imagen le era tan difícil.

- ¿Qué sucede Lee kun?- dijo ella.

- Na…¡nada!- Lee se pone de pie y va caminando hacia el armario de Hinata- … ¡Te pasare un suéter o algo que puedas ponerte!

- Gracias…- dijo ella al notar que se estaban notando sus senos.

Lee abrió el armario pero justo cuando lo hiso otro potente chorro de sangre salió de su nariz. En el armario habían un monton de sostenes copa D en la sección de ropa interior y como Lee es demasiado inocente, el impacto fue… Tremendo.

- ¿estas bien Lee kun?

Hinata camina hasta Lee, el pobre estaba inconsciente y con una mirada echa círculos, de su nariz salía un hilito de sangre. Hinata miro preocupada a Lee y trato de ponerlo de pie, pero el cejotas pesaba demasiado y ella mas bien lo dejo caer de espalda, haciendo que el pobre Lee se golpeara la nuca con el suelo y ella terminanara sobre el en una pose comprometedora.

- … - Hinata se puso roja y noto que tenia sus manos en el pecho de Lee.

Ella se ruborizo y mucho, sobre todo porque empezó a sentir el muy bien formado cuerpo de ese chico. Hinata se contuvo de mirar por debajo de ese traje de entrenamiento verde y dio otro intento. Esta vez pudo con el peso del cejotas y con esfuerzo consiguió depositarlo en su cama.

- … (Lee kun… es… ¿sexy?)- dijo ella poniéndose muy roja- … (No, no, no… ¿Cómo puedo pensar esas cosas?)

Mientras Lee…

- … (grandes… melones... papayas… naranjas… grandes)- pensaba Lee en su estado de coma.

- ¡Hinata chan!

Hinata miro a su izquierda y miro aterrada a su hermanita que miraba incrédula toda esa situación.

- ¡¿Qué haces con Lee san en la cama?!

- ¡No hago nada, Hanabi chan!

- ¡mentirosa!

Hanabi corre hacia ella y mira a Lee completamente noqeuado.

- ¡¿ibas a violarlo?!

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo Hinata indignada- … ¡claro que no!

- ¿entonces que le paso?

- El… se lastimo

Hanabi sonríe y mira pícaramente a su hermana.

- ¿Cómo se lastimo?

- Se cayo

- Si claro, la típica escusa…- Hanabi pone su mano en el torso de Lee-… Guau… quien lo diría… este tipo si que tiene buen físico… jeje… hermana te sacaste la lotería

- ¡Hanabi chan, yo no me fijo en esas cosas!

- Si claro… por eso no te fijaste en Naruto san

- …- Hinata miro el suelo un poco herida.

- Lo siento…- Hanabi se pone de pie- …será mejor que nuestro padre no los vea, o va a cabrearse de verdad

Hanabi se fue riéndose, de solo imaginar a su hermana tan inocente en un acto "inmoral" con ese tipo… hay se nota que las hermanas no se parecen en nada.

* * *

Neji estaba en el Ichiraku, comía su ramen con calma mientras trataba de meditar todo el proceso por el que había pasado.

Estaba en contra de esa relación en un principio… (porque Lee es un idiota y puede hacerle algo malo a mi primita)… pero ahora veo que la inocencia de Lee no se lo permitiría

Neji camino hasta su casa, entro, se preparo otro sándwich de atun (si, son ricos y mas los de Neji) y se fue caminando a su habitación. Le dijo hola a Hanabi y se despidió de Hinata que estaba semi desnuda y de Lee que estaba descamisado en la cama de ella.

- … (esperen un…)- Neji volvio a dejar caer el plato y grito- … ¡Rock Lee voy a matarte!

- ¡¿Qué?!

Hinata trato de explicar que estaba mojada con el te que Lee derramo sobre ella y que el quedo inconciente por culpa de otro "accidente"… pero Neji solo llego a escuchar la parte en la que ella decía que estaba mojada.

- ¡ahora si te mato, hijo de...!

- ¡AAAA!

Lee salió corriendo dejando un gran agujero en el techo con las imágenes de las siluetas de ambos shinobis. Hinata suspiro, sin duda alguna, si nueva vida seria muy diferente de ahora en adelante.

Y si, asi fue sus vidas…

…hasta unos 5 años después.

* * *

Tenten estaba besándose con Neji en el pasillo de la mansión. Ella estaba enamorada de Neji y el pofin podría expresar ese amor de la única manera que el y su clan conocen… con una cena echa por el.

- Tenten, te amo tanto- dijo el mientras besaba su cuello con mucha energía.

- Yo también, vamos, rápido, ábrela

Neji pateo la puerta del cuarto y justo cuando esta se abrió…

- ¡AAAA!

- ¡Neji nii san!

Neji se lanzo al suelo y empezó a sentir combulsiones, sus ojos se pusieron mas blancos que lo usual y el mucho mas palido que nunca. Hay quienes dicen que la única forma de ayudarlo a salir del trauma, fue echándole sopa de pollo encima… 5 veces.

Gracias a ese "pequeño" acto de amor de Lee y Hinata… 9 meses despues nació el primer Hyuuga con cejas visibles de todos.

Y esto fue lo que sucedió en la boda…

En palabras de Neji:

- Joder… la mierda de…HIC… cuñado…HIC… que me gane… HIC

En palabras de Tenten:

- Lee es como mi hermano, lo quiero mucho…- se pone a llorar- … mi hermanito se casa y con la hermanita de mi esposo… - mira Neji que empezaba a hacer striptease en una mesa- … ¡AAA, por Dios, cariño, ponte algo!

- ¡Nunca, que viva la libertad…HIC!

En palabras de Hanabi:

- Mmm… parece que el clan al fin tendrá cejas… JAJAJA

- ¡eso no es gracioso!- se escucho la voz de Neji.

Con Naruto y Sakura:

- Les deseo lo mejor…- Naruto se rie al ver que Sakura puso una copa con champaña en su boca.

- … y recuerden venir a visitarnos- termino ella la oración.

De repente el confeti cayó por doquier y la gente rio a montones. Lee y Hinata aquellos de los que nada se veía venir… Hinata y Lee, nadie se lo imagino… a por Dios…

Baje la cámara y mire a Sakura chan… estaba arto de contar esa maldita historia, de cómo la regué con Hinata y termine con Sakura… a pues, no me quejo, yo amo a Sakura, pero Hinata tiene unas te…

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¡nada mi amor!

Se apaga la cámara… varias horas despues, se volvio a encender.

- Lee Kun…- Hinata sonríe- … quería darte las gracias, por hacerme feliz… - besa el lente de la cámara- … te amo

Se apaga… varias horas despues alguien la volvio a encender.

- Hinata chan…- Lee sonríe ante la cámara- … Hinata chan debo decirte que…

_No te cambiaria por nada, pero lo cambiara todo por ti._

_Fin_

_Shinta Lee Hyuuga nació el 19 de agosto del año anterior a su boda._


End file.
